Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160224111946
Olá à todos! Neste post, iremos ver mais um artigo da série Problem-Solving Card Text traduzido. Se você perdeu algum dos artigos anteriores, clique nos links abaixo. Artigo 1: Problem-Solving Card Text: Novas Palavras & Frases [1/5]. Artigo 2: Problem-Solving Card Text: Condições, Ativações e Efeitos [2/5]. 'As pistas em seus cards' Nós explicamos como o novo texto será escrito usando um dois pontos e o ponto e vírgula para separar claramente as condições de ativação do tempo de ativação dos efeitos. Agora eu vou lhes mostrar algumas vantagens do novo texto. Procurando por Pistas O novo texto se lê muito parecido com o texto antigo. Mas se você souber o que procurar, existem pistas valiosas para ajudar você a descobrir coisas. Aqui estão algumas pistas para procurar: *Custos são sempre pagos na ativação. Se o card lhe diz para pagar, descartar, oferecer como Tributo ou destruir no texto de ativação (antes do ponto e vírgula), é um custo. *Quaisquer condições de ativação (escrito antes dos dois pontos) só tem que ser cumprido quando você ativa o card. Se algo mudar antes do card resolver, e as condições não forem mais atendidas, não importa. (Quaisquer condições que AINDA precisam ser atendidas quando o efeito resolver estarão listadas separadamente.) *Um dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula em um monstro, ou em um Card de Magia/Armadilha Contínuo, significa um início de corrente. (Lembre-se que a ativação de um Card de Magia ou Armadilha também inicia uma corrente.) *Para qualquer card que escolhe alvo, se o texto de efeito (após o ponto e vírgula) ainda se refere à um 'alvo', você tem que verificar que algum requisito de alvo continua a ser observado. *Caso contrário, se o card se refere ao alvo usando alguma outra palavra (como 'ele' ou '-o') no texto de efeito, os requisitos de alvo só precisam ser cumpridos quando o alvo foi originalmente escolhido. *Para qualquer card que escolhe alvo, se o texto de efeito se refere a 'ambos' (ou um termo semelhante) no texto de efeito, você tem que ser capaz de aplicar o efeito à TODOS os alvos. Se até mesmo um dos alvos já não for aceitável, então todo o efeito desaparece. Usando Suas Pistas É hora de bancar o detetive! Vamos ver que pistas podemos deduzir a partir dos novos textos de card em alguns cards. As partes importantes serão sublinhadas. (Em muitos casos, o que é mais importante são os dois pontos e o ponto e vírgula.) Novo Zombie Master: Uma vez por turno: você pode enviar 1 monstro da sua mão para o Cemitério e, depois, escolher 1 monstro do Tipo Zumbi de Nível 4 ou menos no Cemitério de qualquer duelista; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. Este card deve estar com a face para cima no campo para que você possa ativar e resolver este efeito. *Pistas: *Você envia um card para o Cemitério primeiro, 'depois' escolhe um alvo após isso. *Você Invoca 'o alvo' por Invocação-Especial, então se ele não for mais um monstro do Tipo Zumbi de Nível 4 ou menos no Cemitério, ele não é Invocado. (Zombie World foi destruído por MST = Não Invoca!) *A última frase aponta que Zombie Master ainda tem que estar com a face para cima no campo quando o efeito resolver, ou então o efeito desaparece. Novo Magical Dimension: Se você controlar um monstro do Tipo Mago: escolha 1 monstro que você controla; ofereça o alvo como Tributo e, depois, Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro do Tipo Mago da sua mão e, depois, você pode destruir 1 monstro no campo. *Pistas: *O requisito de um Mago é antes dos dois pontos. Então você só precisa de um monstro do Tipo Mago quando você ativar este card, não quando ele resolver. *O ponto e vírgula nos diz que a única coisa que você faz na ativação é escolher um monstro. *Você oferecer o monstro como Tributo na resolução, 'depois' faz os outros efeitos. Se o monstro não estiver no campo para que você possa oferecê-lo como Tributo na resolução, então você não faz nenhum efeito. *Você oferece como Tributo, depois Invoca, depois destrói (se você quiser), em ordem. A última coisa que acontece é que você destrói, Se você não destruir, então a última coisa que acontece é que você Invoca. Novo Blade Knight: Enquanto você tiver 1 ou menos cards na sua mão, se este card ganha 400 de ATK. Se você não controlar nenhum outro monstro, negue os efeitos dos Monstros de Efeito de Virar destruídos em batalhas com este card. *Pistas: *Nenhum dois pontos, nenhum ponto e vírgula = nenhuma corrente. *Ambos os efeitos são contínuos, então Blade Knight nunca inicia uma corrente. O que significa, entre outras coisas, que você não pode usar algo como Divine Wrath nele. Novo Kinetic Soldier: Durante o cálculo de dano, se este card batalhar um monstro do Tipo Guerreiro: este card ganha 2000 de ATK e DEF apenas durante o cálculo de dano. *Pistas: *Aha! Eu vejo dois pontos. Este efeito inicia uma corrente. (Divine Wrath vindo!) Novo Trap Hole: Quando seu oponente Invocar por Invocação-Normal ou Virar 1 monstro com 1000 ou mais de ATK: escolha o monstro; destrua o alvo. *Pistas: *Este card destrói 'o alvo'. Então, se o ATK do alvo não permanecer 1000 ou mais, o efeito desaparece. Compare isso com Adreus, Keeper of Armageddon (de Generation Force): Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card para escolher 1 card com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; destrua-o. *Pistas: *Este card diz 'destrua-o'. Portanto, mesmo se o alvo foi virado com a face para baixo, ou mudou para o seu lado do campo, ele ainda é destruído. (Se ele não estiver no campo quando o efeito resolver, ele não é destruído, é claro.) Novo Fusion Gate: Enquanto este card estiver no campo: Cada duelista pode Invocar por Invocação-Fusão um Monstro de Fusão sem usar "Polymerization", mas os Monstros-Matéria de Fusão são banidos, em vez de serem enviados para o Cemitério. *Pistas: *Há dois pontos aí, por isso sabemos que este efeito inicia uma corrente. Magias/Armadilhas Contínuas com efeitos como de Ignição terão dois pontos ou ponto e vírgula para que você saiba disso. Novo Black Garden: Quando um ou mais monstros forem Invocados por Invocação-Normal ou Especial, exceto pelo efeito de "Black Garden": reduza seu ATK pela metade, e você Invoca por Invocação-Especial 1 "Ficha de Rosa" (Tipo Planta/TREVAS/Nível 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) para o lado do campo do oponente do seu controlador, em Posição de Ataque. Você pode escolher 1 monstro no seu Cemitério com ATK igual à soma do ATK de todos os monstros do Tipo Planta com a face para cima no campo; destrua este card e todos os monstros do Tipo Planta com a face para cima e, depois, Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. *Pistas: *O primeiro efeito tem dois pontos, então nós sabemos que ele inicia uma corrente. *O segundo efeito tem um ponto e vírgula, então nós sabemos que ele inicia uma corrente. *A redução do ATK pela metade e a Invocação da Ficha de Rosa acontecem ao mesmo tempo. *O segundo efeito escolhe alvo. *O último efeito se refere como 'o alvo' após o ponto e vírgula, então as condições antes do ponto e vírgula tem que continuar sendo cumpridas na resolução. (Especificamente, ele deve estar no seu Cemitério e ainda ter exatamente o mesmo ATK como todas as Plantas com a face para cima no campo.) *"Destrua este card" está após o ponto e vírgula, então você destrói "Black Garden" quando o último efeito resolver, não quando ele for ativado. Novo Bountiful Artemis: Cada vez que um Card de Resposta resolver, imediatamente compre 1 card (durante a Corrente). *Pistas: *Nenhum dois pontos, nenhum ponto e vírgula = nenhuma corrente. Espero que tenham gostado dessa postagem. Se tiver qualquer dúvida, comente. Em breve, voltarei com mais artigos. Artigo em inglês: Problem-Solving Card Text, Part 4: The Clues on Your Cards. Abraço!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 11h19min de 24 de Fevereiro de 2016 (UTC)